Sweet Cream
by ShadowEmpress76
Summary: What starts out as dinner with friends, a chance encounter turns one teen's feast into a 'smorgasbord' of indulgence striking at all of his senses. Note: Contains lemon and characters are OOC...  REVISED!


Hey guys! This is my first short story featuring Tails and Cream. Please note that the characters in this are quite OOC and there's a lemon towards the end of this.

Constructive criticism is welcomed as it will only better me as an author. Hope you all enjoy this….

I do not own Sonic and all related characters.

Miles Prower is at home on a day off from work with absolutely nothing to do and is dying of boredom. He finished his chores, fixed a few clients' computers, made some important calls to prospective clients and now what? "This is bullshit! I'm so young and I act like some old ass man scratching his balls waiting for the errand boy from next door to come back with my lottery tickets! I need something to do OUTSIDE!" Miles thought out loud. Miles then decides to call to see if any one of his friends had a day off and no one is available until this evening. Already having made up his mind about how to spend some free time, He hangs up and then puts on his rollerblades and heads out to the nearest park not far from his house to get a change of scenery and little exercise. A few minutes into his self-leisure, he notices some young ladies checking him out admiring his toned physique. He smirks and then starts to show off a little too much and gets his skate caught inside of a small hole and receives a lovely face plant into the ground scarring his nose and getting a busted lip for his troubles. The girls look at him with concern and when they see that he's alright, they start to laugh at him and he shies and skates away from them in embarrassment. After some time skating in the park, he heads home to patch himself up. After freshening himself of the day's activities, he settles down and tries making calls to his friends for some of them should be getting ready to head home from the day's work. By now, Miles is quite hungry and goes to the refrigerator and looks to see what he wants for dinner. "I don't have shit in here; I'm slacking big time! You know what? I'm going out to eat!" Miles complained slamming the refrigerator door. As he walks into the living room, he thinks about the place he wants to eat but he doesn't want to go there alone, so he gives another call to his friends and asks if they want to go out to eat with him. He calls Sonic first.

Sonic: Yo, Tails, what's up dude?

Miles: Awh, nothing much, I'm calling to see if you want to go out and grab something to eat, maybe with some of the guys?

Sonic: That sounds good. Besides, I'm starved and Sally will be out with Rouge and the girls so I'm free. Count me in buddy….

Miles: Great! Meet me at Sunnie's Diner at 7:30, ok?

Sonic: Cool, later.

"Good, I've got Sonic, and now, who else? Oh shit, Knux! Miles calls Knuckles next.

Miles: Hey Knux!

Knuckles: Miles….

Miles: listen, I want to get the guys together so we can grab a bite to eat. Sonic has agreed to come with me and I'm giving an invite to you too if you're not busy or anything…

Knuckles: That sounds good to me. Where and when?

Miles: Sunnie's, 7:30….

Knuckles: Oh, a greasy spoon huh? That's my kind of place. Have you called Shadow? He might give you the 'higher than thou' lecture on why Sunnie's may be an early ticket to the grave or some shit like that….

Miles: Heh, heh… I think I can handle Shadow… I'll call him next. Ok, Knux, I'll see you later…

Knuckles: Later. And good luck with 'high and mighty'….

So far, things are looking good for Miles. He thinks of what Knuckles told him about Shadow and considers even calling and inviting him. Shadow is an active, physically fit and disciplined person who takes being healthy and eating nutritious foods seriously. "I'm not sure if I want to invite him for the fact that he might want to eat at a vegetarian place or whatever. He eats healthy every day; a little grease once in a while won't turn him into a sloppy gut overnight". He then decides to go for it and calls Shadow.

Miles: Shadz! What's up?

Shadow: Fancy you calling at this hour, aren't you at work?

Miles: Nope, got the day off. Listen, me and some of the guys are going out to eat and would like for you to join us, what do you say?

Shadow: Cool. Where is it that you're eating?

Miles: Well Shadow, Its Sunnie's Diner and…. (Shadow cuts him off mid-sentence)

Shadow: hmmm…. Miles, I don't know about there, it's that diner on the corner of 2nd and Walnut Crest Avenue, right?

Miles: Yes….it is…. Awh, Shadz, come on, they have some good and healthy things on their menu. It would be nice to have you chill with us for a while.

Shadow: (sighs)….. Alright, count me in this time, but I'll want something from you in return…

Miles: What's that?

Shadow: There's this nice restaurant I've taken myself and Rouge to in the heart of the city called Nature's Hidden Oasis. They have cuisine there for those who care about what they consume and allowed to maintain their bodies. Miles, I know what your next question is to me and yes, it's vegetarian. You will accompany me there and hopefully, after tasting the food, you will have second thoughts about what you put into your body and feel good about it and have more energy to do the everyday things that otherwise cause fatigue.

Miles: Whatever you say oh guru of good eats…. It's a deal. 7:30 tonight, alright?

Shadow: (chuckles) I'll be there. Thanks for the invite.

Miles: Anytime….

Now that Miles has everyone he wants to accompany him to the diner, he goes upstairs to get himself fresh and ready to meet the guys for dinner at the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles meet up in front of the diner at relatively the same time and greet each other. They then walk into the diner when they are greeted by Silver.

"Hey guys!"

"Silv! Thought we'd hang out with you since we don't have anything else in our busy lives to do. Is Tails here yet?" Sonic says with excitement in his voice.

"I didn't see him. Is this his invite to you all?"

"Yep, and his ass isn't even here yet…" said Sonic.

"Seems to me with he being the youngest of us all, looks and coming 'fashionably late' is the norm for his generation". Shadow says with an expressionless tone.

"Well, let's get you all seated and when Miles comes, I'll just escort him to you. Is there anywhere in particular you guys want to be sat?"

Knuckles looked around and when he sees that there's nothing of interest to occupy his wandering eyes, he says to Silver, "Nah…"

Silver leads them to a long table with a booth on one side, separate chairs on the other and the fellas get themselves situated and wait a moment for a waiter or waitress to arrive. A young female white and cream furred rabbit with brown fur accented on her ears and eyelids, comes to the table and greets the men with a cheerful smile. The men look at her with different expressions on their faces and their minds start to fill them with different thoughts and believe-it-or-not, they're all centered around Miles.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink to start off?" the female says in a light, soothing voice.

"I think Tails would love to get with her, I'll see to it…" Sonic thought before answering the rabbit with his drink selection. All of the men give the waitress their drink and appetizer selections while waiting for their ever tardy host to arrive.

"If I knew he was gonna be this late, I would have gotten some from Tikal before I got here!"

"TMI, Knuckles! I don't think the rest of us needed to hear about your longing for intimacy when we're going to be eating in a moment. Haven't you heard of some things wrecking one's appetite?" Shadow said to Knuckles with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, mister health-nut, guru of gourmet, prophet of proper nutrition, and shit!"

"Whatever you crazed sex addict…" Shadow retorted.

Sonic started to laugh at his buddies throwing insults at each other. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic sees Miles talking to Silver and being led to the table to meet with him and the others.

"Guys, he's finally here." announced Silver.

Miles gets to the table and the guys greet him with colorful greetings. "Let me guess, traffic?" said Sonic.

"You got some, after you came, you remembered that you left some of your buddies waiting at this diner on your invitation?" said Knuckles.

"Glad your parents finally let you come outside and play with us and Knuckles, ENOUGH WITH THE INNUENDOS, THANK YOU! said Shadow.

"Sorry guys, there's mondo traffic out there; you know, rush hour and yes, my parents called me asking me to do a little favor for them since Mom is a little under the weather. I misjudged the time of the errand and ran a little over the time I set for myself to be done with it. Besides, I'm here now, let's eat!" Miles said with confidence to the guys.

"Here are your drinks guys and your appetizers will arrive shortly... Oh, I didn't see you earlier sir, can I get you something to drink? An appetizer?" the rabbit waitress said to Miles.

Miles stares at her then slowly gives his drink and appetizer order to the attractive female. Before she leaves to get the order, he looks at her name tag. "Cream".

"Psst, lover boy, still here with us? She's not bad looking, eh?" Sonic teased. Miles looks down with a light tint of red on his muzzle from blushing.

"Looks like we have someone who may have found his soulmate, right Miles? You can tell us, it'll be our little secret, K?" Shadow teased. Miles is now even redder.

"Git'er done!" teased Knuckles.

"Will you guys just stop already?" Miles snapped.

"Awh, little brother, she gave you that cute girly look when she saw you, I think she likes you also, go for her man!"

"Yeah, even kitsunes need a little lovin' from cute girl rabbits too…"

"You two are pathetic. Allow him to make his move on his own terms. You two are making it hard for him to advance her with your cackling. Miles, let your heart lead, not these poor excuses for Casanovas and…."

Shadow was cut off by Cream clearing her throat alerting the guys that their appetizers have arrived for them. Miles looked at Cream and hurriedly looked towards the plate before him. Cream heard the latter part of the guys' jokes with she being the co-subject and blushed as well. The guys thanked Cream for the appetizers and she asked them if they were ready for her to take their main entrée orders. Cream started off with Sonic since he was the closest to her.

"I'll have the Steak Imperial, please". "Sure thing, Next?"

"Uh, I'll take the Seafood Platter with extra shrimp, please?" Said Knuckles.

"Gotcha. Ok, and you sir?"

"Yes. Are these the only few choices on your light fare menu that you have?"

"Shadow, you only live once; lighten up! It's Friday and you're as fit as a fiddle, man! Get a burger and fries; that's something light, see? Protein and vegetables!" Knuckles teased getting a chuckle out of Cream.

Shadow throwing deathly glares at Knuckles spoke with clenched teeth, "Protein and vegetables, huh? More like red meat and starch! That's the problem with you; you obviously don't give a shit about living a long and healthy life. I, the Ultimate Lifeform however, place myself and my overall being in very high standards and I couldn't maintain my reputation as such succumbing to the temptations of ignorant air heads like you Knuckles who thinks more with his penis than his brain".

Knuckles scoffs and then turns his attention to the rest of the group only to find snickers from them. "Fuck y'all anyway!"

The group gets into a fit of hysterical laughter. "Anyway Cream, I'll take the Steamed Salmon Entrée. Please make sure the sides come with the butter and spices on the side, please?"

"Sure thing, sir. I like that choice best of all that we have on the light fare menu. Good choice". Shadow nodded in appreciation to Cream's compliment.

"Last, but certainly not least, you…" Cream looked to Miles giving him a look of approval.

Miles blushes then looks intently into Cream's eyes while giving her his order. "I'll have…what would you recommend? I trust you will take care of me…"

Cream was flustered at Miles' request. "Uh?... Uhm… well? How about tonight's special? The Caribbean Spice Crusted Tilapia? It's awesome with a side of Spanish rice and a tropical blend vegetable medley…"

Miles still staring at the rabbit, "That sounds really nice. I'll have that, Cream. Thank, you…"

"Sure…" Cream snaps out of her trance and tells the guys that their orders will be to them in a little bit. Miles shakes his head, "Wow."

"Well, well, well, looks like I see a budding romance with our young stud over here"? Sonic teased.

"Hey Miles, get on her man, she seems like the one especially how you were just looking at her…" teased Knuckles.

"I have to agree with you Knuckles. He seems a little 'dazed' by her beauty. Remember what I told you Kit…" Shadow said giving the young fox a wink.

"Thanks guys for the pep rally; I'll handle things MY WAY, Knux, Sonic!"

"When!" Knuckles and Sonic said in unison.

"Damn, let him finish dinner will you?" cried Shadow.

Cream made her way to the back of the diner to retrieve orders for other guests. She stopped in front of the hot food counter daydreaming about the encounter with the young and handsome kitsune. "He's really cute. I can see myself and him… no! Wait! Maybe… Oh, Cream, get a grip, maybe he has a girlfriend. But he was looking at me, dreamy… His eyes aren't deceiving him, he wants me… I think I want him…" Cream was awakened out of her daydream by another waitress and she goes about expediting food for other tables. When she gets near where Miles and the guys' table, she pauses and stares dreamily at Miles who has his back to her.

A few minutes later, the guys' orders arrive to them by Cream and another waiter.

"Steak Imperial?"

"Right here…" said Sonic.

"Seafood Platter, extra shrimp?"

"Over here, thanks…" said Knuckles.

"Steamed Salmon?" "Looks good, thanks…" said Shadow.

"And Caribbean Tilapia?" She just placed the last plate in front of Miles and he softly thanked Cream. She blushed and said to the guys to enjoy their meals and to holler to her if they needed anything.

Before she left, Miles grabbed her wrist and said to her, "Are we your last table for the night?"

"As a matter of fact, you are…"

"Great! Come back to the table after you're finished, I want to talk to you before I leave, ok?"

"I'll do that…" Cream took her leave to finish her work. The guys looked up at Miles and all had smirks on their faces. "Don't start guys! Don't start your shit!" After one last chuckle, the guys ate their food in relative silence besides Knuckles letting out another. Miles just cut his eyes at Knuckles and then turned his attention back to his meal. After about 25 minutes or so, the guys finished their meals and Sonic thought about getting dessert and asked if anyone else were going to get dessert. Knuckles and Miles said that they had a little room for something light but Shadow declined.

"Not even fruit salad, Shadz?"

"Tails, now you know, he's watching those precious calories; he can't afford to lose his 'Ultimate Status' to a bunch of excess calories, right Shadz?"

"You know Sonic, I don't know which of you or Knuckles are more of a pain in my ass…"

"I think that would be Knuckles…" said Sonic.

"Hey Shadow, I don't look at you in that way man, I do women dude…" joked Knuckles.

"Knuckles, the day I let you anywhere near my ass, I would hope someone was nearby to blow my brains out with their gun!"

"I'm just making sure we have an understanding Shadow, that's all…" Knuckles said laughing.

"You're a complete waste of time, energy and space…" Shadow sighed.

Nearby, Cream noticed the guys have finished their meals and walked over to the table to get possible dessert orders.

"So, have you fellas decided on dessert this evening?

"You…" Miles thought.

"Uh, I'll have a slice of pie a'la mode, please?" said Sonic.

"Large fruit bowl for me…" said Knuckles.

"Nothing for me, thanks…" said Shadow.

Miles, staring at Cream, "What would you suggest?"

"Uh, Miles?"

Miles looks to Shadow with a look of annoyance, "YES, Shadow?"

"Nothing…" he said with his head down and smirking.

"Well, we have a really nice cheesecake called 'Death by Chocolate' which is really tasty if you're into lots of chocolate…"

"Can I eat it off of you?" Miles thought before he answered Cream.

"I'll try anything once, especially since you suggested it…"

"AWH!" the guys said in unison. Cream and Miles blushed and turned away from each other.

"I'll be back with your desserts guys. Can you guys behave while I get your desserts?"

"It's apparent that you don't know us very well young lady." Sonic said while giving her his signature grin. With that, Cream went back to get their desserts.

"Miles? You're smitten, Look at you. Damn dude…" Knuckles joked.

"It's not often in my world that I run across that special somebody. I'm glad I came here. I will get her digits and see where this takes me…"

"That's the lil bro I know, going for what he wants."

"Yes. She definitely has a thing for you also. I'm sure you picked up on how she took your order as compared to ours. There's something to be said there. You two both want sparks to fly. No time like right now to light 'em up…"

"Yes. Thanks guys for accompanying me here, you're the best friends ever!"

"Of course Miles, that deal we made earlier still stands. I'll give you the time and date. If anyone else wants to join us, our next dinner date is a place that caters to 'not-so-simple' minded people…" Shadow looked at Knuckles as he spoke.

"Whatever, hedgehog! I do eat healthy, just not today, ok?"

"Your mid-section definitely suggests otherwise; just try it out. One day of healthy eating won't cramp your gluttony lifestyle and you can still be a hit with the ladies…"

The rest of the fellas laughed when Cream came with their desserts. "Ok, guys, happy ending time, enjoy…"

Miles looked at Cream with a smile on his face as he said to her, "Cream, you've been a very gracious and lovely hostess to us and I thank you for your tasty suggestions to us and I would love to have you wait on either me or the guys again."

"Awh, that was sweet of you and I'm glad your stay with us was pleasant. Well, if that's all, I'll leave the check. Whenever you're ready to reconcile it, just holler, ok? Thanks again guys."

As Cream turned to walk away from the table, Miles got up and followed her towards the back of the diner.

"Oh hey, need anything else?"

"Hey. I'm Miles. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier; just wanted to do it away from the peanut gallery back there…"

"Well Miles, very nice to make your acquaintance. Listen, you told me to come back to your table when I was done with everything, so let me break down then we can have all the time getting to know each other, how's that sound?"

"Here's the check. Keep the change." Miles gave her a one hundred dollar bill on a $53 tab. "I look forward to chatting with you."

Cream smirking, "Same here, Miles... Thanks for your generosity…" she said shaking the tab in front of Miles.

"Anytime, Cream…."

Miles says with a seductive look on his face. After the exchange between them, Cream heads back to handling the closing routine of the diner and Miles goes back to the fellas waiting for him at their table.

"Did you get the digits?"

"No, Sonic, not yet; I'm just getting warmed up."

Everyone started to dig in their pockets for their due for dinner when Miles noticed and said to the group that the bill was taken care of and the fellas thanked him and put their money away. Shadow asked if the tip was included when he paid and Miles told him that she was well compensated and Shadow looked at Miles with a look that said, "I bet you gave her something that would impress her to the point of lying down with you RIGHT after closing time…" Miles read into the facial expression of Shadow, blushed and whispered to him, "Ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?"

"Hmph…"

"Damn, look at the time! I need to go home and get some sleep; work will be a bitch tomorrow… Fellas, it was great hanging out with y'all again. We need to do this very soon" said Sonic, getting out of the booth and stretching.

"Yeah Miles, thanks for looking out; I actually didn't have much money for tonight. When you see that waitress, thank her for me, huh?" Knuckles said giving Miles a shove on the shoulder. "Huh, welcome Knux…"

"Though I am not a big fan of 'greasy spoon' establishments, this one I'll admit isn't half bad. Thank you for dinner. I'll return the gesture to you on our visit to the Oasis. Good luck with your 'friendship' with the waitress." Shadow smirked.

"Thanks Shadz, good night."

"Later."

Miles sat back down after waving off his friends who left to go their separate ways to their homes. Silver noticed one of the group members still sitting after closing time and decided to go over to chat with him. "Miles? Still here, I see. How was your dinner?"

"Good as always. Can you believe it? I got Shadow to come with me and put a few extra calories on his ass?"

"The self-proclaimed 'crusader and liberator' of the lost and obese? That's a feat in itself. I couldn't pull that one off."

"Yeah, it comes with a consequence though. I have to go to this restaurant he haunts that caters to the health nuts!"

"That's our Shadow. He'll do what's necessary to get the word out about healthy lifestyles. It may not be so bad, just try it…"

"Got no choice; he'd drag me there if he had to. He always collects on his dues." Silver and Miles laugh at joking about their health conscious friend. Silver inquires about Miles staying behind and Miles tells him that he is waiting for Cream to come and they will get well acquainted with each other upon leaving the diner. "I remember when she came to me looking for work to help with school expenses. She definitely has a knack for this job with a natural disposition that makes the patrons want to come back just to have her friendly aura around them."

"Yeah, and she's really beautiful too…"

"I must be a clairvoyant or something, because I would have to calm down the rowdy males that try to come on to her not realizing I was making a way for you to enter and put your bid on her. I think you two would make a good fit in each other's lives. She's the balance, you the scale, if you know what I mean…"

"I know exactly what you mean. Her voice just soothes. Silver, I really like her and I'm getting the same vibe on her end also. There was definitely a reason I came here and it wasn't just for satisfying my appetite, it was to find her."

"Well star struck, you stay put; I have to close the store and get it ready for the morning. She'll be here in a moment, ok? Later buddy…" "Thanks Silv. Good night."

Silver walks off to his office and Miles starts to think of the things he wants to do with Cream and smiles inwardly to himself. "Cream, we will make beautiful music together, I promise you that. You are so beautiful and I want you desperately now…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Cream walks out and over to where Miles is still sitting and asks him jokingly if she took too long to come from the back. Miles looks at her in a trance-like state when he sees her in regular street attire and her hair down and curly giving her a much different, even more mature look. "Wow, you look different from the waitress get up. You look very nice."

Cream blushes. "Why, thank you Miles. You aren't bad looking yourself. Let's get outta here. We can chat over by the park across from here, is that ok?"

"Whatever you'd like to do Cream…"

The couple head out of the diner and make their way to the park and find a bench near a man-made pond that had a few geese swimming around and the moon shining its light upon the surface of the water producing calming ripples of current. The couple takes a seat and sits with each other just staring straight ahead of them, both nervous about making the first move. After a few moments of silence, Miles gets the courage and speaks first. "Well, nice night for a little chat, huh?"

"It is. It's a little chilly though…"

"Here…" Miles takes off the light jacket he had on and drapes it over Cream's shivering body. "Is that better for you?"

"Yes. Thanks. You're quite the gentleman…" Cream says with a small content smile on her face. Miles blushes and shifts his body so that he is now facing Cream and she takes the cue and shifts to face him. "I was pretty hungry when I got to the diner and wanted to just hang out with my buddies and have a bite, then you come along and made the dining experience the more enjoyable for me personally. I would like to get to know you on a more personal level, if it's possible…"

"Miles, hope I'm not being too direct, but when I saw you sitting there, I was hoping that we would at least get to this point. I would go to get you and your friends' orders and I would think of you and I doing more than just simply getting acquainted, if you know what I mean…" Cream replied nervously.

"Really now? How so?"

Cream is taken by surprise with Miles' question and looks then holds her head down in thought. "Oh, Miles, it's embarrassing. I don't think I should say it, it might make you think negatively of me."

Miles lifts Cream's head up with his finger so that she's looking into his eyes. He says softly to her, "I trust we can tell each other anything and I promise not to think of you any different, whatever you tell me. It's ok. Tell me please, I want to know."

With confidence in his declaration, she then speaks timidly, "Well? (Sighs) you and me, at a café taking in the sights and after some time, we then look into each other's eyes and profess our feelings for each other and then we slowly come towards each other and kiss sweetly at first then more passionately after savoring each other's lips… oh, I'm sorry Miles. Told you that this is embarrassing for me…"

Miles is looking at Cream with passionate eyes and takes her hand into his and massages them. Cream jumps out of nervousness at the sudden touch, then she calms down and allow Miles to continue the massage.

"Cream, don't be embarrassed by what your heart feels in the moment. Let it flow out. Since it's me you thought of…" Miles moving closer to Cream, "I would like to bring that into reality for you. Cream, I really like you and I think the same feelings about you as well. I will always think of you as someone special and make your days bright and blissful. Cream…."

"Miles…" The couple move even closer until their lips touch. Miles and Cream then hold the kiss long enough to savor each other's soft lips and part after a moment to gather their thoughts. Miles holds Cream's chin once again and whispers,

"You taste so sweet, Cream. Your lips, so soft, like a delicate flower blossoming in the morning. You are so beautiful to me especially against the moonlight that highlights your eyes."

Cream whispers, "Miles, I don't want this moment to end. I really like you also and thank you for making my dream a reality. I also like your soft lips. Miles, I want to feel your lips on other intimate parts of me one day."

"Well, so much for formal introductions, huh? Sometimes the moment is just right, like this one. Call it love at first sight. Cream, I want to explore the deepest parts of you and I want you to experience my most intimate parts. You will not be disappointed, I promise you that much baby…"

"Miles? Why is it so easy to let go of the flood of emotions I have right now? Why is it so easy to give you what would take a while for some other man to unearth? Miles? Why have I fallen in love with you in a matter of a couple of hours?"

"As I said earlier, blame it on love at first sight. I have fallen hard for you in the same amount of time as you had for me."

Miles then takes Cream into a loving embrace, "Your body feels perfect against mine."

"Your small frame deceives my eyes. You are pretty strong and have a strong embrace that says to me that I will always be protected from the wiles of the earth."

"Yes you will."

"Thank you Miles…" Miles then rubs Cream's back and gets lost in thoughts of a sexual nature and then lean Cream's head slightly and begin to lick and kiss her neck causing Cream to lose her guard instantly taking in the pleasure of Miles' tactful tongue. "Oh Miles, now I don't want to wait for one day to come; it may never come. Miles, make love to me, now!"

"Now? Here? What about…"

"No one is here that I can see. It will be alright. I want to feel your intimate parts and I know you want to feel mine, your pants tell me that now…" Miles looks at Cream, then down to his budding erection threatening to burst out of his pants.

"Yes Cream, right now…" Miles and Cream start to take off each other's bottoms and underwear and Miles positions himself atop Cream and look down to her making sure she is comfortable in their present situation. She has a look that says she's ready for anything Miles has for her and closes her eyes getting into the moment. She wraps her arms around Miles' neck and he begins by kissing on her neck then moving onto her breasts taking each one suckling them alternately causing Cream to moan in pleasure.

"Please release all of your emotion on me tonight. Experience me Miles…"

"Yes, I want to so badly…" Miles then opens Cream's legs farther so he can get a good position to enter inside her. He strokes his penis getting it hard while looking at the beautiful rabbit beneath him. "I will be gentle with you."

"Give me all of you, Miles…" He nods then inserts his manhood inside of Cream's wet canal slowly getting her used to the feeling of her walls being stretched. Cream winces at the first impulse grabbing his shoulders tightly, then after a few thrusts from Miles, she relaxes herself and succumbs to the pleasure brought on by a rock hard penis slamming into and out of her and the continuous oral pleasure of him licking, sucking, and fondling her. Cream taking in all of Miles' passionate fury, lets out cries of ecstasy telling Miles that she don't want him to stop until he and she are ultimately satisfied with the tidal wave of their climax. Cream will have to wait for that rush of each other's fluids waltzing together inside of her for Miles takes his penis out of her and positions himself so that his head is in front of her vagina. Cream looks down to a hungry kitsune waiting to take in her juices. She holds his head and lays her head back on the bench as Miles begins to lick her bud sending Cream's body into convulsions, bucking her pelvis into Miles' mouth. Miles grabs hold of her thighs to go in deeper with his tongue and swirls it inside of her walls and moans deeply, enjoying her sweet taste. "You taste sweet my love, so good…"

"Oh Miles, make me cum!" Miles then goes at her even deeper and harder for a minute then sucks on her bud tickling the nerves inside until he hear Cream's exclamation of climax and furiously begin to lap her cream. With Miles being satisfied with pleasing Cream orally, he then puts his penis back into her and then thrusts harder and deeper into her and they both moan and growl madly until Miles begin to feel that much sought after feeling and not holding back anything, he releases his cum into Cream panting loudly and passionately. Once their bodies have calmed themselves down, Miles falls down next to his lover and they hold each other and kiss for a while.

Breaking the kiss, Miles looks into Cream's eyes, "You felt amazing! Thank you for allowing me to experience your wild, uninhibited side. I love you so much!"

"Same goes for you too, Miles. I can't wait for more of these times in the future, I know that there's more to you than meets the eye and I want to uncover ALL of your darkest, most pleasurable secrets. I love you too, Miles."

Miles and Cream gather themselves and begin to head out of the park with Miles taking Cream to her home and not leaving until she is safely inside of her house. Once she closes the door, Miles stares at the house and thinks to himself, "Heaven has shone on me tonight for I was granted privilege to indulge myself savoring your 'Sweet Cream'. Soon, my darling Cream, very soon will you be able to unearth more of my darkest, most pleasurable secrets. Good night, sleep well my flower." Miles starts the car and drives home to rest up for tomorrow's adventures.

The End


End file.
